


You Think You Know Someone

by Squilkey



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squilkey/pseuds/Squilkey
Summary: Disney are cowards so I wrote what they didn't showORCyrus and TJ's plan worked! They played basketball together. But what happened while Buffy went to get changed? What prompted the closeness and the lookback?ORCyrus is awkward but TJ is in love





	You Think You Know Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with this ship and I love G fluff so here this is b/c this finale has INSPIRED me

Cyrus’ plan had worked—but maybe too well. He was half asleep on the cold bleachers in the basketball court, not even bothering to keep up with score anymore (but he would never tell Buffy and TJ that). He listened to the sound of the ball bouncing back and forth for what felt like hours. How was this game supposed to end? 

“I’m about to win!” He heard Buffy gloat across the court. He didn’t bother to open his eyes, she had stated that every few minutes, in between TJ’s gloating of course. Just as he was drifting off, the sound of the ball stopped. 

“I win!” He hears the voice of his best friend and jerks awake.

“You won?” You won! I knew you would win!” He threw the whiteboard eraser to the side and jumped up to his feet. “You won!” He ran across the court to embrace his best friend, wrapping her in a huge hug. 

“Nice game TJ,” Cyrus pulled away from Buffy to look towards the boy who had just spoken, “You played hard.” He turned his head to the other side, “Oh, thank you, TJ.” Cyrus chuckled. 

“It really was a good game,” Buffy insisted.  

“First one I ever lost,” TJ replied. Cyrus looked between the two of them, finally speaking civilly for the first time in—well, forever. 

“So, my beautiful, if under-rehearsed plan worked!”

“And what was that?” Buffy asked, frowning slightly.

“To prove that you and TJ could play basketball together. And you did! And you won!” Cyrus’ dreams were coming true. 

“Not that _anyone_ needs to know that,” TJ added. 

Cyrus shot him a look of agreement before continuing. “And now, no more nonsense about you not rejoining the team. You’re definitely rejoining the team.”

Buffy laughed slightly and Cyrus frowned, “No, I’m not.”

“You’re just going to quit playing basketball?” TJ sounded genuinely annoyed at the idea, something Cyrus wanted to celebrate, but there would be a time and a place for that. 

 Buffy sighed, “Of course not, I’m still going to play.” 

Cyrus and TJ looked at each other. “I don’t get it,” TJ replied. “Is there some other team we don’t know about?” Cyrus continued for him. 

Buffy smiled. “I didn’t want to say anything until it was official, but I just got permission.” She pulls the ball from TJ’s grip, “I’m staring a girls’ basketball team!” She grins broadly at Cyrus and he returns the smile. 

“That’s a brilliant plan! Which eclipses even my brilliant plan.”

“Driscoll, you got moves.” TJ was smiling at her, and then to Cyrus. 

“I’m going to go change, meet up with you guys in a few minutes?” Buffy was already setting off toward the other side of the gym by the time Cyrus looked away from the other boy. 

“Yeah, me too,” TJ called back, jogging back toward the mens’ locker rooms. He watch the boy go. How was he not covered in sweat? They had been running back-and-forth the length of this gym for an hour. TJ turned out of sight and he brought himself out of his trance.

 

Cyrus looked around at the empty gym and walked over toward his discarded whiteboard, eraser, and marker. He picked the three up and walked to the supply closet at the back of the gym. He pulled the door open and flicked on the light. It wasn’t a huge area but he managed to squeeze himself past the rack of basketballs. He dropped the whiteboard on a stack and pulled himself out backwards. Just as he was getting his leg dislodged the door behind him slammed. He let out a scream and tripped over his leg, catching himself against the wall. 

“What’re you doin, Underdog?” Cyrus whipped around at the voice. TJ was leaning against the door, which he had seemingly banged against the wall purely to get Cyrus’ attention. 

“You know I frighten easily!” Cyrus exclaimed, holding both hands over his chest. “I could have broken my leg!” He crawled out of the small space and slowly closed the door behind him. TJ didn’t apologise, he just grinned. Okay, apology accepted. 

“Can you believe our plan actually worked?” Cyrus beamed, looking up at the taller boy. 

“Yeah, I knew it would. But it’s not over yet, remember?” TJ was looking down at him, meeting his eyes directly. He didn’t want to look away for a moment. 

“Oh yeah!” He was waiting for this moment all day, he knew it would be the final hook Buffy needed. “But..wait. She’s on a girls’ team now! Is that going to mess it up?” TJ grinned and shook his head.  

“I thought of something while I was getting changed.” 

Cyrus shook his head, “I don’t want to hear it until she does.” TJ nodded. They stood in silence for a minute before Cyrus felt compelled to say something.

“Hey, seriously, thanks for doing this with me. You both mean a lot to me and it’s really important you get along. 

“It’s important to me too,” TJ’s smile could go on for miles. “Bring it in.” TJ moved toward Cyrus. Oh no no no. He couldn’t survive this, could he? It took him a week to get over their trip to the Gym. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest when he made contact with TJ’s body. His hands were _wrapped_ around his _waist_. How long were hugs supposed to last? Was he supposed to pull away? Could TJ hear his heart? Could he feel it? Was he being awkward? HOW LONG ARE HUGS SUPPOSED TO LAST? Mid-panic, he felt TJ slightly pull away. He looked up from the boy’s shoulder and into his eyes. TJ was staring right back. His hands were still on Cyrus’ waist and he was smiling, that dumb, dopey smile. 

Cyrus was sure he looked panicked out of his mind, he couldn’t think straight. He ducked his head to the ground.

“You alright, Underdog?” TJ’s grip slackened and he pulled away slightly. No. He was fine, he wasn’t going to ruin this. He pushed his right arm between TJ’s body and his left arm and pulled himself back into the hug, raising his head to meet TJ’s.

“I’m good.” TJ grinned again and Cyrus’ heart beat as fast as it could. Something was happening. They held each other in silence, just looking and grinning. Was that weird? Cyrus hoped it wasn’t weird.   

“Hey, Cyrus, I—” TJ’s sentence was cut short by the sound of a door opening. He jumped away from Cyrus and spun on his heels toward the sound. Buffy entered the gym, now bundled up for the walk home. 

“You guys ready?” Cyrus nodded and looked to TJ. He shrugged and they made their way to the front of the school. Buffy slightly ahead of them. 

 

Cyrus’ head was spinning. He had a million questions, not only for TJ but also himself. He was excited and confused and happy and worried and—

“Hey! The good part about this is that we can all be friends now!” That was definitely an upside. “Right?” 

“I can,” TJ stated. His hand bumped against the back of Cyrus’, which was buried deep in his jacket pocket. 

“‘Cause I’ve never done anything horrible to you, like what you’ve done to me,” Buffy replied. 

“Valid point.” Cyrus watched this is silence, it was something to focus on. TJ’s hand brushed across his jacket again. 

“I could forgive you. I think I already have. I just don’t know if we could ever be friends.”

Cyrus pulled his hand out of his pocket, letting it sway next to his side. It was torture being trapped like that. “What if he apologised? 

“It would have to be like the best apology ever,” Buffy replied looking to her feet. Cyrus smiled.

He looked to TJ, “I mean, give it a shot?” TJ brushed his fingers against Cyrus’ and turned around. He exhaled and met Cyrus’ eyes and Cyrus’ nodded, as if giving him a count down. For a second, he thought it wasn’t going to happen. But TJ smiled, and opened his mouth. 

“If you’re looking for a captain, her name’s Buffy Driscoll. Gonna start a girls’ team and make that ish official. Steal your ball so fast that you’ll wanna bring the police in. Tell them it got taken like she’s Liam Neeson. The slickest, sickest, quickest, the most wicked in the world. Used to hate her, instigate her, told her “good job for a girl”. I didn’t want to hear it, but she taught me all the same. If you want to change the world then you got to change the game.” 

Cyrus’ grin grew wider and wider as TJ’s rap went on. It was better than what he had ‘written’ with TJ before (okay, he tried to spin a pencil between his fingers for an hour while TJ spoke lyrics at him). Way better. He stood stunned for a moment. 

“Was that the best apology ever?”

Buffy laughed, “I think, maybe it was.”

“So, we’re good?” TJ clarified. 

“Yeah, I think we are.” Buffy confirmed. 

TJ smiled. “Cool, I’ll see you around then. He nodded goodbye and then turned to go, making brief eye-contact with Cyrus. He wanted to say something, and he thought maybe TJ did too, but not in front of Buffy. 

“I am so confused right now,” Buffy said. 

Cyrus’ eyes were stuck on TJ. “You think you’re confused?” He turned to Buffy, “Take a walk through my head.” He looked back at TJ, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. TJ turned in his walk slightly, his head over his shoulder. He made eye contact one last time with Cyrus, a small smile on his face.

“You think you know someone,” Cyrus breathed, his thoughts failing to slow down. 

“Until.. you find out that you don’t,” Buffy finished. 

 Cyrus blinked, watching the boy disappear into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :) Check out my blog on tumblr @ Gasmaskedsilence  
> I'm maybe accidentally turning into a Tyrus blog


End file.
